So, You Want To Know What It Feels Like?
by Jahova
Summary: Kaoru's in for a surprise as the question he asks becomes a reality. Kaoru x Hikaru, Yaoi, BxB.


Ah, yes, some twincest. Excellent. -rubs hands together-

Anyway, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Or any of the characters, so, so and so.

Yeah... that'll do.

* * *

Hikaru glanced over at his brother once more, before taking a sip of his drink. He wasn't _completely_ listening to the girl as she ratted on about nothing. In fact, he wasn't listening at all. Kaoru was listening to her carefully though, smiling as he agreed on something. Him and his brother always sat next to each other when hosting; it was like a ritual they just automatically lived by.

Hikaru slid a hand under the table and placed it on Kaoru's knee, running his fingers up and down his leg smoothly. Kaoru stopped mid-sentence as he explained his childhood and looked down at the table.

"Kaoru-kun? Are you alright?" The girl asked, skimming her fingers around the rim of her teacup. It was a while before he spoke again, and Hikaru frowned at his reaction. His hand had been brushed off as if it was a fly, and he put down his drink and leant back in his chair. Kaoru peeked to his right to find Hikaru staring into his eyes.

Why not give them a little show? Hikaru's eyes said as he raised an eyebrow. Although, Hikaru didn't wait for an answer and stood up, taking his brother's hand gently. He pulled Kaoru up and grasped his chin, bringing their faces close.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He stated, and Kaoru's eyes went wide.

"H-Hikaru!" He blushed, averting his eyes. He knew Hikaru meant business, real stuff, the truth.

Of course, and as usual, the girl squealed and withered away. However, she only thought it was a show. She knew nothing of their world behind the host club. Hikaru looked down at the girl – who had just fainted - and laughed along with Kaoru. He picked up the girl and sat her back in her chair, placing her head on the table as if she fell asleep.

Kyouya strode up the table with his metal clipboard and looked down at the girl. He checked his watch, and then glanced over at the twins as they laughed together. His eyes always looked liked he was glaring angrily at something, but he was basically emotionless.

"Time's up Midori," He spoke to her even though she had fainted. "You paid for ten minutes."

"Only ten minutes?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, hands on their hips.

"Apparently she spent the rest of her money on Haruhi," He replied, pushing up his glasses. "She wanted about two hours." The twins nodded. Midori stirred and Kyouya stared down at her. He nodded to her, and she frowned.

"Time's up already?" She sighed. "Fair enough, I shall see you sometime else! Do you know where Haruhi is?" She questioned, leaning forward with her hands pressed together.

"No"

"No."

"No."

"Oh well," Midori smiled, and bowed. "Thank you for your time." She exited the room, and Kyouya turned to the Hitchii (?) brothers.

"Good," He said simply, turned and left. The two cross their arms.

"Good? Is that all we get?" Kaoru snorted.

"Yeah, all that for listening to her ramble on about… whatever it was!" Hikaru finished.

"I was doing everything! You were just gazing into the distance!" Kaoru laughed.

"No, I wasn't!" Hikaru put his brother in a headlock and laughed. He looked up, and noticed Kyouya had left. It was late at night, and they both sighed. "I'm tired,"

"Me too." Kaoru replied. "I'm going to sleep, come with me." He held out his hand and Hikaru took it and followed his brother to their room.

Kaoru opened the door and let go of Hikaru's hand, walking in. He took off his shoes and flung them across the room, sighing. Today was busy. The twins had the second most dates - as you could say - with the ladies. Haruhi being the first, obviously. Hikaru had been quite jealous of her, but after all, as Kaoru said: she was a girl and knew what females liked. Hikaru watched Kaoru carefully, admiring the way he moved so gracefully. He walked up to him and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms gently around his waist.

"Ka-o-ru," He sung, and Kaoru smiled. They were always together, no matter what. If they ever got separated, well, take it as The End of the World. Hikaru pressed his soft lips against Kaoru's soft cheek, warm skin touching, giving off a sweet loving vibe.

He nuzzled his brother in the shoulder and stroked his chest, licking at his neck. Kaoru flushed, looking down as a blush snuck across his cheeks where Hikaru had kissed.

Hikaru breathed, laying his twin down flat against the mattress, but with such care that anyone would think Kaoru was a precious, frail artifact. Although, to Hikaru, he was. More precious than anything. He lifted Kaoru's shirt and caressed his beautiful skin, kissing his chest. "Lift up your arms," He smiled, and Kaoru nodded, lifting his arms. The shirt was taken off and thrown across the floor. Hikaru immediately latched onto his brother's nipples and sucked, making Kaoru moan so purely it made Hikaru shiver.

However, his brother wasn't as pure as his throat made him sound. The two have had sex more than a few times, and Kaoru wasn't afraid to be a little louder each time.

"Ahh, Hikaru!" He moaned, sweetly running his hands through his twin's hair, feeling the smooth red strands. "Hikaru…" He groaned, biting his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. "M-more," He stuttered, his back arching from the pleasure whelming up in his body.

With his nimble fingers, he toyed with Kaoru's other nipple, squeezing it. Kaoru gasped, gripping the sheets and closing his eyes. Hikaru stopped sucking and Kaoru opened his eyes, staring into his brother's.

"Don't stop!" He pleaded, and Hikaru smirked. He only smirked when he was up to something mischievous. He moved up, still playing with his nipple. Kaoru moved his head down to meet Hikaru, and he shut his eyes and moaned, right in front of his brother.

Hikaru grit his teeth and moaned along with him, going by the pure sound of his brother's pleasure. He licked his brother's lip and sucked on it, and then entered his tongue. Both tongue's pushed out as far as they can go, they toyed with each other's tongue in the air, eyes closed, and moans flowing out. Hikaru stopped, and Kaoru opened his eyes, smiling faintly.

Quickly undressing each other, Hikaru jumped off the bed and latched the door shut. He turned around and faced Kaoru, licking his lips. He walked back over to the bed and crawled on top of Kaoru, kissing his navel. He admired his brother just as he always did. Kaoru got erect as soon as he saw his brother's eyes lay on his cock and Hikaru grinned, slowly wrapping his hand around Kaoru's member.

He began lifting his hand up and down at a slow pace, once reaching the tip he rubbed the slit and then pumped back down again. Kaoru loved the way he did it.

"Uhhh, H-Hikaru! So… good!" He moaned, panting.

"Ah, Kaoru, your moans are heaven!" Hikaru grunted as he felt himself get hard, and Kaoru looked down to see a nice sized member. He grit his teeth, trying to hold his orgasm in for the moment. "Let it go, Kaoru. It doesn't matter…" He sped up the pace and tightened his grip on his member. Kaoru let out a loud moan. "I can always make you hard again." He smirked, and with that last sexy comment, Kaoru came, his seed coating Hikaru's hand. His breathing intensified and leant back. Hikaru licked his fingers.

"You taste good…" He mumbled, and Kaoru blushed in reply, feeling eager to go for it again.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru looked up at his brother, and Hikaru melted.

"Why are you so _innocent_?" He bit his lip. "God, I want to do you so hard!" His fist clenched as he looked down at his untouched but erect member, precum dripping from the tip. Kaoru sat up and moved around so he was on all fours. He pushed his head down and he back rose up in the air, making a gradual slant. Hikaru stared at his ass in the air; unaware of what Kaoru was doing.

He rapidly threw his head back, moaning loudly. He covered his mouth quickly and looked down to see Kaoru's lips enclosed over his member. His eyes slowly rolled back as Kaoru sucked hard. Hikaru felt like he was going to faint, Kaoru had never done this to him before – it was completely new and unheard of.

"Uhh, Kaoru, this is…" He gasped. "This is new."

Hikaru placed his hand on his brother's smooth hair and gently pushed, encouraging him to go further. When he did, he leant forward, placing his hands on Kaoru's ass, squeezing it, and moaning from the pleasure at the same time. Hikaru began panting and flinching as it hit that certain spot.

"Ohh… God," Hikaru moaned. "K-Kaoru!" Gasping for air, he came. Kaoru was unsure of what to do with the fluid in his mouth, and was unsure of the taste. He sat up, pulling Hikaru towards him for a kiss. They shared the white liquid between them, with excess dripping down their chins and chests.

Kaoru lapped up the leftovers on Hikaru's chest, then sat still, running his finger over the cum on his chin. He put he finger in his mouth and Hikaru watched him carefully as he sucked his finger innocently, his knees touching and his left hand in front of him.

"You look like an innocent little school girl," Hikaru commented. "And I want to _fuck_ you." He added, moving forward.

"W-Wha—" Kaoru was pushed back on the bed, and Hikaru was back onto his nipples. "Ahh!" He moaned. "Hikaru, w-wait! Uhh, stop!" Hikaru obeyed and sat back, frowning.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, stroking his brother's arm gently. Kaoru shook his head and blushed, biting his lip.

"N-No… It's just," He paused. "Uhm…" Hikaru smiled gently.

"It's fine, Kaoru, you don't have to do this tonight-'

"No! I want to, but…" Kaoru closed his eyes, blushing a darker colour. "What does it feel like?" He said quickly, embarrassed.

"What?" Hikaru tilted his head to the side.

"What does it feel like to… to…"

"To fuck somebody up the ass?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded, they were told it was rude and disgusting to swear. Hikaru laughed, pushing Kaoru back down on the bed. He rested his head against the pillow as Hikaru climbed up his body, leaning down to whisper in his ear. He made a whispering sound, breathing out, and his breath shaky.

"Kaoru…" He whispered. Kaoru's eyes were half-closed and his mouth opened.

"H-Hikaru," He gasped. "You know that turns me on…" He murmured. "What're you planning?" Hikaru made the whispering breath sound again and Kaoru took in a deep breath, lifting his chin.

"You'll see…" He spoke softly and took a quick glance down. Kaoru was erect again, and he smirked. Not caring that Hikaru himself wasn't hard; he lowered himself onto Kaoru's member. It slowly penetrated and he leant forward in pain, the bangs of his hair falling in front of his eyes. Kaoru leant back in pleasure, a slow stuttered moan coming from the depths of his throat.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, placing his hands on Hikaru's hips. Hikaru nodded and began to move up and down. Kaoru helped him keep stable. The pain kept on building up and Hikaru was soon burning. "No," Kaoru objected. "No, you're hurting! Stop it!" Hikaru sped up, smashing through his brother's protests and replacing them with sturdy moans and heavenly pleasure.

Hikaru grunted as the pleasure began to take place. "I love you," Hikaru mumbled. "I love you, Kaoru." He panted, throwing his head back as he was helped to go faster. Hikaru tensed his ass, and Kaoru's eyes widened in a surprised reply.

"Uhh, God!" He cried, panting. He gripped onto Hikaru's hips tightly, lifting him up, and pushing him down. Hikaru stopped and put his hands either side of Kaoru's body and kept himself in the air, breathing heavily. Kaoru looked at his brother and tilted his head. "You're not okay, are you?"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru growled, gritting his teeth. His expression softened as he saw Kaoru's reaction and bit his lip. "I'm fine, really." Kaoru frowned, and waited for his twin to catch his breath.

Hikaru stared into Kaoru's eyes, panting. He lifted himself up a little further, so he was resting on the tip of Kaoru's member. He counted down from three in his head, and dropped down so he was completely inside him. Both called each others name and Hikaru widened his legs, going up and down at a fast speed.

"Uhh, Hikaru, Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed, then stared at his brother. Hikaru has his eyes closed and his mouth open. Kaoru took his twin's cock and began pumping it quickly.

"A-Ah!" Hikaru moaned, getting erect once more. Kaoru tightened his grip and pumped faster, trying to keep himself in at the same time. Hikaru leaned forward and they locked lips again, although they broke every five seconds for a gasp of quick air.

"Hikaru, I can't hold out much longer!" Kaoru cried, biting down hard on his lip. Hikaru didn't speak in return, but sped up even faster. Kaoru shook his head to the side, moaning and grunting. He closed his eyes tightly as came, his back arching. He filled Hikaru, and he screamed out in satisfaction. Hikaru came too, spreading his seed all over the sheets and his twin's chest. He fell forward and rested on Kaoru's torso, breathing heavily.

"Hikaru," Kaoru groaned, sighing. "I love you." He sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother, squeezing him tightly. Kaoru placed his head on his shoulder, his twin's cock still inside him.

"I love you too," He gasped, smiling to himself. "And I always will."

* * *

Unfortunately, this is the end for now! I might add another chapter, it depends how I feel.

But yeah, I hoped you liked it, please review, and thank you ^_^


End file.
